


Our Day Will Come

by AlmayCorazon



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmayCorazon/pseuds/AlmayCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in my life had always been a struggle but I thought when Britt came into my life that would all change. Even if I knew that I was destined to break us apart and ruin the only good thing I had left. </p>
<p>Expect triggers a lot of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Day Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> All chapter titles are songs that actually fit the chapter, I recommend reading the chapters while listening to the songs.

## 

The Purest of Pain (Son by Four)

* * *

Everyone always thought that it would be me.

Brittany is so sweet and innocent with those amazing blue eyes and that dazzling smile.

Little did anyone know what was under the surface.

That's why it was so easy to self-sabotage the small bit of happiness that I had held onto for so long.

I was destined to break us apart and for Britt to put us back together again.

This was going to be our year, I planned to come out, claim her as mine with the greatest love song in the world and then we would move to New York and start our lives together.

But I'm getting ahead of myself... let's start from the beginning.

It all started on my 18th birthday, a hot and gorgeous day in June.

Mami had handed me Papi's credit card and dropped me off at Britt Britt's for a shopping spree.

I had a shopping list a mile long and had included a few things I would get my girl.

My spirit was high and I thought nothing could break it.

I knocked on the Pierce's door for what seemed like hours before I gave up and texted Britt.

* * *

_**B...where are you? :/-Ana** _

_**Um? In New York, what's up?-B** _

_**Since when? I just saw you two nights ago! We were supposed to shop for today. You do remember what today is...right?-Ana** _

_**Umm... since yesterday morning. Sorry about shopping, something came up. Today is Saturday silly :P of course I know today. Happy birthday! :)-B** _

_**Yea thanks. So ur not coming to my party then?-Ana** _

_**Should be...hopefully. I gtg busy busy I will txt u l8r, k? Xoxoxo-B** _

I was beyond pissed!

I shoved my phone in my purse and stood on the steps for a moment trying to figure out what to do next.

Finally, I yanked my phone back out and texted Q.

* * *

_**Yo Q! Wanna come shopping with me for tonight? I have the credit card and I will buy you something really pretty! ;)-S** _

_**You had me at something really pretty! ;) Get your ass over here!-Q** _

By the time I got to Quinn's she was already in her car waiting for me.

I shook my head and got in.

" _So Lopez, what happened to Britt? Did she finally get wise and find a better girl to spend her time with?"_

I ignored her and just flagged my hand towards the road.

" _Do you want something pretty or not? This card isn't going to swipe itself! Let's get moving Fabray!"  
_

Three hours and a thousand dollars later Q dropped me back off at home so I could get ready for tonight.

She apparently had to meet up with someone before she headed back to my house so I was on my own.

I had spent most of my time at the mall checking my phone for messages from Britt but I still hadn't heard from her and I was getting anxious.

I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed my door for no other reason than to vent my frustration.

After tossing my new purchases into my closet I checked my phone for the hundredth time and still nothing.

I was beyond annoyed and couldn't wait any longer so I caved and texted Britt.

_**Hey B, just got back home and I got u something nice ;) Be safe out there! Love u!-Ana** _ _  
_

I knew that I sounded pathetic but I was getting desperate to talk to her.

This was supposed to be a day for us, just her and me celebrating… well ME.

I stared at my phone begging it to ring and tried to be patient but I figured that Britt was either ignoring me (unlikely) or she lost her phone again (possible)... that had to be it.

So I called her.

_**"Hey you reached Brittany S. Pierce leave me a message if you wanna and I will call you as soon as I hide lord tubs cigars." *beep*  
** _

* * *

Among my amazing qualities being ignored has to be my biggest annoyance but it was my birthday and I wanted to enjoy it.

I had enough waiting so I grabbed my keys and set out to find some fun... since I had hours to kill before my party, hours I had been hoping to spend getting my mack on with Britt Britt but she was "busy busy" so I wasn't going to sit around like some loser and wait for a phone call.

As I tried to figure out what I could do to entertain myself, my phone rang and I nearly caused an accident answering it.

_"Hello?"_

Please be B!

_"Ana?"_

It was a guy using my family nickname.

_"Who the hell is this?"_

" _Happy birthday Ana, It's Marco!"_

_"How did you get this number?"  
_

_"I ran into Quinn and she gave it to me! Gosh she looks smokin'. Little Lucy has grown up to be quite the looker. Anyway how is my Ana doing? 18 wow!"_

I pulled to the side of the road and sat in shock as I listened to a voice that brought back so many unwanted memories.

I couldn't believe after everything I have gone through with this fucker that Quinn would just voluntarily hand out my phone number.

I was going to kill her!

_"Please don't call me anymore Marco."_

I begged and my voice actually quivered what the fuck!

I was about to hang up when I heard him say the unthinkable.

_"See you tonight! I can't wait to meet your new friends!"_

He made a kissing noise and then the line went dead.

I couldn't hold back my anger; I wiped away my tears and rested my head on the steering wheel, praying that I had just imagined that phone call.

_"Damn-it Britt where are you?"_

I tried calling her a second and third time and was forwarded to her voice mail both times.

Fuck!

I banged on the steering wheel venting my frustration with Britt and Marco and fucking Quinn!

I knew I was losing it and that I needed to pull it together before I did something stupid.

No, I had to ignore the bad stuff, today was my day!

So I sped towards a store loaded up on cigarettes and convinced a sleazy old guy to buy me some booze.

I immediately began guzzling the harsh liquor at red lights and stop signs.

It's a miracle that I didn't fucking kill myself!

I blacked out at some point and woke up hours later on a couch in a musty basement.

Fuck!

My mouth tasted like shit and my head ached something terrible.

I looked around and immediately recognized my surroundings.

It all came rushing back to me.

I had driven to West Lima and parked outside Marco's house and continued to drink away my sorrows.

I got up the courage to confront Marco and banged on his front door ready to intimidate the shit out of him.

Instead I cried in his arms and ended up on my knees blowing him right on his couch so that he would agree to not show up at my party.

* * *

My sobering mind quickly remembered how I got to this point and immediately I saw those blue eyes that I loved so much.

Oh God!

Britt!

I quickly found my purse and keys by the front door where I had apparently dropped them, the house had been empty, thank God, and my walk of shame was a little less shameful.

My head was pounding, my throat felt raw and my jaw felt like it was going to fall off.

I stumbled across the sidewalk in my heels as I climbed into my car.

I chanced a glance in my rear-view mirror and saw the wreck staring back at me.

My eyes began to water as I wiped at the white crust that lingered on my lips.

Of course, I wanted nothing more than to die right then and there but I am Santana motherfucking Lopez and that means I can't let shit break me!

I didn't have time for an emotional breakdown.

Sure I felt like a slut and I had fucked up BAD but my party should have started thirty minutes ago so I knew I had to rush home, get to my room unnoticed and change into something fabulous.

I didn't have time to think about what I had just done.

I needed to think fast, what I needed more than anything was a fucking decoy.

I wracked my brain for a good distraction and took the opportunity to check my phone.

I had been out of touch with the world for at least five hours so of course I had six missed calls, two from my mom, and three from Quinn but the one that got my attention was the one from Britt.

My text messages had filled up my inbox to capacity.

I had a bunch of birthday messages from various family members and one from Q telling me I should stop trying to make an entrance and hurry up but again the message I was most interested in was the one from Britt.

* * *

_**Hey Ana...looks like I'm not going 2 make it 2nite. Lo siento! I will pick u up for a makeup bday brunch tommrow 10 sharp. K? Love u! Have fun!-B** _ _  
_

I wasn't expecting the tears to come flooding down again but I knew I had to let all it out or explode.

I allowed myself two minutes before I pushed it all back down.

I needed a decoy and I needed it now!

I picked up my phone and called the only friend I had.

_"San, where are you?"_

_"Q, I need you!"_

_"Should I be worried?"_

_"Always...please?"_

I sniveled.

Damn it, the tears hadn't stopped.

I begged Quinn to help me and because a bitch always helps a bitch in need she came through for me!

She agreed to sneak up to my room and grab my outfit and then she would meet me at her place.

I don't remember the drive over to Quinn's.

All I know is that I tried to call Britt back and there was once again no answer so I left her a voice mail this time.

" _Hey B…I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much! I hope you are having fun in NYC, just think a year from now we will be moving there and starting our lives together! I can't wait to see you for brunch tomorrow. I love you! This year is going to be OUR year! Call me later okay. Bye!"_

* * *

Leaving a message without crying while trying to sound happy was the hardest thing yet!

I made my way through Quinn's dark house and stumbled into her room.

I sat on Q's bed bouncing my feet off the ground, rocking slightly while thanking the heavens that I had a spare key and that Judy wasn't home.

I waited anxiously for Quinn and didn't want to move until I knew she had managed to get my outfit from my room.

I know that I should have gotten in the shower but I was too busy sobbing and worrying over Britt that I couldn't seem to think straight.

Quinn burst into the room holding one of my shopping bags and my makeup case.

She took one look at me and rushed to my side, dropping my stuff on the bed in the process.

She stood above me and examined my appearance.

I knew that I looked like hell and at this point there was no sense in hiding it.

I looked up at her and tried to smile through my tears but she just shook her head and lifted up my face with her finger.

She turned my face one way and then another and then looked like she wanted to gag.

" _What the hell, San? What happened to you? You smell like a wino and an ashtray! Gross! Oh my God! Please tell me that isn't jizz on your face too…it has been like five hours and you managed to fall completely apart! I can't leave you alone for five hours? Is that jizz in your hair?"_

Her jaw dropped.

I looked up at her feeling defeated and dirty and just shrugged my shoulders.


End file.
